


Yeah, Right

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Consensual Abuse, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, M/M, Painplay, Rough Sex, Tour Bus Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie's insults hold a deeper meaning - but it's a secret neither him nor Craig wants getting out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Right

_Craig sucks dick._

Oh, if only they knew. Ronnie's used to hiding things - he knows just how to lie, just how to trick people. And he supposes he's grateful for his "talent". He's very well aware that the rest of the world wouldn't take so kindly to his more..  _dangerous_ interests. Especially not his friends. They're great people, really they are, but they wouldn't understand.

He's borrowed one of Ryan's drumsticks for dinner. It sates his need for the whip between his fingers. He spins it with ease, glancing lazily across the little diner they'd chosen for some peace and quiet. Ryan and Jacky are in conversation across from him, and once again their closeness doesn't escape his notice. He expects a child soon. Some time off, maybe. That'd be nice. Next to Ronnie Derek is texting - probably his girlfriend. And, per the usual, Mika's not around. He never is. Ronnie scowls a little, but the expression fades quickly. He's gotten it under control. No use in letting a bitch see his emotions when he's fucking it.

"Are you thinking about Craig again?"

Jacky's light accent startles him for a moment. His eyebrows raise and he frowns, drumstick stilling. Craig.. he thinks about Craig a lot, truth be told, but to be honest, the younger male hasn't really crossed his mind since he got up. For a brief second he worries they've found him out.

"No. Why?"

"You just got this expression for a bit," Jacky says casually, sipping on water. Hm. Maybe a baby already on the way? Jacky usually sticks to coke. Nonetheless Ronnie shrugs, leaning back, relaxing enough to continue messing around with his drumstick.

"No," He repeats. "Just thinking about Mika. He's never around. I'm starting to get a little suspicious." He shakes his head and almost at once has to brush his dark hair from his face. Ugh. Annoying.

"Well, you know him." Ryan adds. "He hates being in the public eye. And even here we could be being watched, or something."

Ronnie shrugs again. The couple goes back to their conversation when he makes it clear he's not going to speak anymore. But, fuck. They've got his mind on Craig now. He has to admit, over time he's grown a certain soft spot for the boy. He doesn't want to see Craig hurt quite as much anymore. Still, just the thought of Craig.. in his jeans his dick twitches. God damn it. He glances at Derek carefully, drinking from his coffee. Derek hasn't looked up and, hopefully, won't notice the lump in his pants.

His mind refuses to stay quiet, though, and with each passing second his 'issue' is getting worse. He's not going to be able to hide it for much longer. He sets the cup down and exhales slowly, burying his face in his hands, trying to steady himself. It's all he's got not to rut his hips upward. He aches all over.. Jacky's soft hand rests on his arm and he jumps a little, looking up.

"You look like hell," Ryan says, frowning. "You feeling okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, uh," Ronnie clears his throat, "Just got a headache."

"Maybe you should lay down," Jacky says lightly. "You know your migraines can get pretty bad."

"I dunno." Ronnie frowns. "I don't wanna leave you guys, that seems a little rude."

"It'll be fine. Go take a nap or something, Ronnie," Jacky urges. "Don't worry about it. We'll see you back at the bus, okay?"

"I.." Ronnie hesitates. He doesn't want to be rude but his dick is urging him to go back to the bus to take care of things. Finally, reluctantly, he nods. "Alright," He adds, biting his lip. "I'll have my phone on, though, so just.. call if something happens."

"Will do." Jacky smiles at him and Ryan gives him a little thumbs up. He slips out of the booth and the couple waves, and Ronnie is even given a wave from Derek. He's not offended by his friend's quietness. He knows Derek misses his girl a lot.

His pace is quick through the cool night back to the bus. When he gets inside and closes the door he leans on it, letting out a long sigh. He pops the button on his jeans and steps out of them and his boxers, grunting softly as his cock springs free. God, it feels good. His hips inch forward, just barely, and his tattooed fingers wrap around his erection, stroking the length of it. His lips part in a low groan, pace increasing, pressing into his hand until he cums, spurting white and calling Craig's name into the silence of the bus. He's still hard, he's not worried; he's got plenty to spare.

He heads to his room.

* * *

Well, Craig's been in worse positions.

He guesses, though, a lot of people would find being tied up and helpless for hours at a time in Ronnie Radke's bed wouldn't be such a great place. He doesn't mind. It puts him in his rightful place. He's just glad Ronnie shares his views on not speaking of it. He gets the feeling nobody would be very happy about putting himself through what Ronnie does.

When the door opens and closes he can't help the excitement that makes him squeak. His hips buck and he whines through his gag, arching his back. He hears his lover's throaty chuckle, callused hands roaming his bare skin. His head turns and he arches higher in an attempt to keep contact. Ronnie is his world, his life, his everything; without the man he'd be empty. He'd be  _nothing_. All he wants is to make Ronnie happy.

"Been thinking of you," Ronnie murmurs, touch trailing away, leaving Craig a little disappointed; although the thrill of the words much overpowers it. He hears the zip of Ronnie's bag.  _Toys_. He whimpers, tongue pressing at the hard ball in his mouth. He can barely swallow with it in. "Nearly lost my shit in front of the guys," Ronnie continues. Soft lips press to his shoulders, kissing down his spine, leaving little nips here and there. Craig's not bothered by the gentleness. He knows that Ronnie'll be rougher. Later.

"Couldn't stop thinking about fucking you," Ronnie whispers, chest pressing to his back, kissing his neck. "Ramming myself into you. Listening to you scream. Watching you squirm. Watching your pretty body bleed for me, baby. God, I want you, Craig.."

Craig shifts back a little, rubbing his ass against Ronnie's stiff cock. He feels it throb and Ronnie lets out a little growl of pleasure, nuzzling Craig's jaw. Without warning Ronnie's nails bite into his skin and he whimpers softly, head lowering submissively. Ronnie lets go of him quickly, moving to find something with which to play.

Craig hears the crack of the whip first. It trails his back, his ass, his legs, and he can't stop shivering. He loves Ronnie so much. He's ready. It's been a while since they've fucked and he's starting to heal. Finally Ronnie brings the first lash down on his spine. He arches and moans lowly, eyelashes fluttering against the blindfold. He tugs on his bonds, tying him to the bed. His entire body trembles. Ronnie brings the whip down on his back a few times, then lets the lashes fall against his thighs. He's pretty sure if he hadn't been tied so well he'd have collapsed with pleasure already. Finally Ronnie sets the whip to the side for access to both hands.

"Fuck it," Ronnie mutters. "I can't fucking wait anymore."

Craig can feel the pressure of the tip of Ronnie's cock against his asshole, and that's the only warning he gets before Ronnie slams in. He throws his head back, a muted scream dying in his throat, rocking back into the mix of pain and pleasure radiating from his ass. Fuck. Ronnie pauses, panting and groaning softly at the sudden tightness, and Craig bows his head, shaking and whimpering. It's so familiar, so painful - there's no way he could ever get tired of it.

With trembling fingers Ronnie pulls out the gag. Craig coughs a little, tongue swiping over dry, swollen pink lips before they're caught by Ronnie's. The younger submits at once and Ronnie pushes forward a little, pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

"Are you okay?" Ronnie breathes. As little as he says he cares Craig's important to him, and a soft spot is growing ever larger for the other. Besides; he's not a rapist. He's not going to force Craig into anything. Craig nods in response to the question. His expression is vague, pupils blown out with lust, and Ronnie nuzzles into his neck, hips pulling back and then ramming back in again. Craig moans, the sound mingling with a groan of Ronnie's own. The tattooed man's teeth sink into Craig's neck, bruising first, then drawing blood, lapping at it. Craig shivers at the feeling.

Ronnie picks up a steady, if a bit rough, pace, hard and fast - enough so as to make the bed creak and hit the wall with each inward movement. Craig's loud and Ronnie loves it. Every moan that escapes the younger frontman's mouth gives Ronnie goosebumps; and when Ronnie pulls Craig's hair, yanking his head up from the pillows, he screams - he actually  _screams_ , a stream of incoherent swear words and "Yes Daddy!" Craig gets tighter with each thrust and Ronnie's not entirely sure he'll be able to pull out when it's over, Craig's squeezing him so tight.

Not that he himself is much better. He can't stop panting; gripping Craig's sides much harder than necessary, hard enough to draw droplets of blood. Finally he manages to pull a hand away to grab the whip. He halts, letting Craig rest and relax for a moment, pulling out and brushing his lips against the bruised skin of Craig's poor ass. Then he slips under his "boyfriend"; he's not really sure of the title, yet, but for now the thought pleases him. He lines up with Craig's entrance and gives the younger a light rap with the whip. 

"Down," He orders. Craig obeys, hips shifting to let himself encompass Ronnie. The man groans a "good boy", free hand rubbing the nail marks on Craig's side. God, Craig feels good around him. He has to resist thrusting up hard; it's in this position he knows Craig is most fragile. But fuck; it's almost as arousing to realize how much Craig trusts him - completely blinded, unable to even feel with his hands. Craig's got, no pun intended, blind faith.

"F _uuu_ ck, I love you," Ronnie mutters out, head tilting back with pleasure. Craig whimpers softly.

"I - l-love you too-" The younger arches, lips parting silently, as Ronnie brushes his sweet spot. "Ronnie,  _fuck_ -"

"Such a goddamn dirty whore," Ronnie growls, finally giving in to his urges and beginning to thrust. "What would your friends say, huh? If they saw you like this, tied up with my dick in your ass?"

"No - n-no-" Craig throws his head back in ecstasy, he's so fucking relieved that Ronnie's moving too. "Th-they can-can't - no - n-"

"Enough." Ronnie cracks him with the whip and he goes silent at once, other than the gasping, panting, moaning he knows Ronnie likes. "Don't make me gag you, slut."

"N-no sir."

Craig pulls at his bonds helplessly. The pleasure is starting to get to be too much and he feels like if Ronnie keeps fucking him he's going to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. His hips roll in an attempt to get relief from the pleasure - because surely if he doesn't he'll die. Ronnie growls, grabbing Craig's hips and yanking him down so hard he screams. Ronnie pulls his hair, tugging his head back, and bites into his neck; he presses himself closer to Ronnie, he's crying; there's not much left on his rope.

"I'm cl-close," He manages, "I'm close I'm close - I'm g-gonna cum Daddy I ca-can't - please-"

"Do you think you deserve it?" Ronnie purrs against his jaw, pace picking up, fucking him at a breakneck force. Craig's upper body heaves with a sob of pleasure.

"No."

"No, you don't deserve it?" Ronnie smirks, one hand wrapping around Craig's stiff, neglected cock and stroking. "Good answer. Bitches like you don't deserve it and never will. I'm just soft. Cum for me, whore. Scream for me. If you're good I'll blow my load inside you, I know how much you love being filled up with it."

Craig nods desperately, torn between rutting into Ronnie's hand and bucking down to fuck himself deeper. It's completely overwhelming; the balloon of pressure in his abdomen bursts and he's cumming hard, all over Ronnie's stomach and chest and his own soft stomach. Ronnie groans with pleasure as he tenses, unable to stop bouncing on the man's lap.

"Please," Craig chokes out. "Please, cum, please inside me, I want it, Daddy, I want your thick hot seed inside me, Daddy, please-"

It's a little much. Ronnie forgoes the whip for a better grip on Craig's waist, driving as far into Craig as possible, splitting Craig around him, until he cums, spilling it into Craig; thrusts not pausing until he's done completely. Craig's entire body is racked with spasms, tensing and relaxing and shaking uncontrollably. Slowly Ronnie pulls out and sits up, careful not to hurt the poor boy, and undoes the knot tying Craig up. For a moment Craig's not sure what to do with himself. Then Ronnie's arms slide around his waist and he breaks down, clinging to the older man's front, actually sobbing. Ronnie croons softly, nuzzling into Craig's bruised, bitten neck, bouncing Craig on one knee. Ronnie's well aware this is the most important part - Craig's oh so fragile in the comedown, in need of some good old fashioned TLC. 

"Okay," Ronnie says finally. "Get up."

He's very careful with his voice. Finding a balance is important so as to not freak Craig out even further. He keeps it dominate but not forceful; making it clear that he's still in charge, but not going to push Craig too far. Craig nods, shakily finding his feet, and Ronnie follows suit, wrapping a comforting arm around Craig's waist and holding the shorter male's hand. Craig leans into him, unsteady and exhausted. He doesn't want to spoil Craig by carrying him - or, well, he does, but he doesn't - but he's not just going to leave the guy. He can't stand people who don't take care of their pets - when pets rely on their caretakers for everything and then get neglected.

"I'm sleepy," Craig mumbles, sitting heavily on the toilet while Ronnie starts the shower and adjusts the temperature. Ronnie can tell he's having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Ronnie kneels, gently pressing his lips to Craig's, and Craig leans into it briefly before pulling back and burying his face in Ronnie's neck.

"Come on, babe," Ronnie murmurs. "Let's get you cleaned up and in bed, huh?"

Craig nods, standing up again at Ronnie's light tugging. Normally he would insist on washing himself; but he's too tired. He lets Ronnie wash him, gentle with the washcloth, wiping down the scratches and bite marks carefully. For once the whip didn't hit him enough to bleed - he's just sore. After the shower Ronnie finally caves, drying Craig off and then carrying him back to the bedroom. Craig yawns, unwillingly letting Ronnie dress him. He just wants to sleep, damnit.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Ronnie says lightly. Craig perks up. He rarely gets to stay in Ronnie's bed. Ronnie must think he's done really well. His face flushes and he nods again shyly, glancing over at Ronnie through long, dark eyelashes. Ronnie can't resist kissing him again. Fuck, he's so beautiful.

Ronnie pulls on a pair of boxers and shuts and locks the door while Craig crawls under the sheets and curls up. After a moment the lights turn out and the bed dips as Ronnie eases into bed, wrapping around Craig's figure. Craig yawns, rolling over and nuzzling against Ronnie's chest. Ronnie rubs his back. It's nice; being held, being protected. And the feeling's mutual. Ronnie's more content sleeping when he's got Craig in his arms. What can he say - he's possessive.

"I love you," Craig whispers sleepily into the darkness. Ronnie kisses the top of his head.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep."

Craig nods, settling into a comfier position. Sleep overcomes him in waves; but sooner rather than later he's asleep, breathing deep and even, body relaxed. Ronnie can't sleep quite as easily. He's already planning their next session - for which he'll need to go shopping - but eventually sleep claims him too.


End file.
